Talk:The Last Remnant Wiki - The Last Remnant Guide
hi. the pc version is different from the xbox360. --Amychan26 14:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Um. Yes. Did you read this page? Ferret37 15:02, 26 March 2009 (UTC) How about cookies? I don't know a thing about wiki functionality. I was thinking in creating checkboxes for the tasks to help the player remember wich ones he already completed. Is that possible? Main page redesign / feedback Hey guys, just wanted to let you know I'll be working on a main page redesign, on a test page of course, which can be found here. What I have in mind is making the main page more appealing by using imagery to focus on the more important aspects of the wiki, such as characters, bestiary, items, etc. For a general example of a wiki where this works very well is the Watchmen Wiki. Please use this section to leave any feedback and/or suggestions you have, such as what specific things (about 6 or 8) in the main page's Contents section you feel would be good to highlight with images. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 19:55, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ------- Looking at the "Most Visited Pages" list (seemed like a good place to start), it appears that quests, guild tasks, primary characters, arts, and locations account for most of the top 50, but I have no idea how you'd work images for any of these (except characters) into the page. Rare monsters should probably go in, as should leaders. The page definitely needs a makeover, and if you can do as good a job with it as you did with the skin then I'll be happy! Ferret37 20:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :It looks good to me Sarmu 03:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :: I like most of it, but a little concerned about the image at the right hand side. I feel as though, since it's all the way at the top, it could easily draw attention away from the featured article. But then again, we could get rid of a featured article. Not entirely sure how much people are looking at it. I wonder if it may be useful to get rid of the pages that are listed at the top from the 'contents' section. Andrea 06:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::First, I removed the links from the Contents section that are linked to from the images as suggested. Should I change the Locations at the top to link to World Navigation, then remove that link from the Contents section as well? :::As for the image at the top of the right column, and everything else in the right column for that matter, it's up to what all of you decide you want. You can remove the image or replace it with a shorter image (just make sure the width is at least 300 pixels since that's the fixed width of the column). Also, as Andrea mentioned, you could remove the Featured Article if there's something else you'd rather put there, such as a Featured Screenshot or video for example. Or you could leave the FA and put a different Featured ____ section below it. There are lots of options. Take your time to discuss it. I'll be glad to help implement any further design changes you decide on. In the meantime, since the responses to the new design so far are positive, I copied the code of my test page to the real main page. Any further tweaks/changes can be done there. :::Another thing I wanted to mention: I'm pretty sure that I can add two more images to the top (2 rows of 4 instead of 2 rows of 3) and still have it fit for people using 1024x768 resolution. So if there are two other topics that you'd like to be added there (and that I can find images to use), say so and I'll work on that. I was thinking maybe items or accessories (or both?) since I know those will be easy to find good images for. JoePlay (talk) 17:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) basics Im really enjoying this game and appreciate the work done on this wiki but Im having some trouble finding some basics of the game such as.. what exactly each stat(speed, mys) effects do the stats for a formation as a whole determine how each character in it performs? eg if a caster is put in with all heavy armored guys will his defense be the same as theirs? are characters at the back of a formation less likely to be hit physically? Battle commands Someone start a page so I can do some edits. I tried starting a page but the web ate it up. Looking to put in information like what conditions need to be met for what commands to show up, although that's more specific to stuff like defend and flanking. Also looking to put in information like how the different heal commands work, under what conditions they will cause the union to attack, etc. Monster BR There's no interest in collecting the data for monster BR? How would you do that? Sarmu 12:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Zone in, attack the mob at your BR, see what battle command it gives you for fight, "Attack" is at least even to your level, but you'd have to compare it to it's previous level which would be "Act wisely!" :Are you sure that the BR stays the same for one location through the game? I would say collect some data on the talk page of the monsters and when there is more we can decide if and how to add it. - Merthos 15:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Bugs in quests / user warnings? Hello. Should we create a page of warnings for the players so they'll not be dissapointed/frustrated by some bugs in quests. Most RPG fans want to finish game completing nearly everything but they can fall in some traps or dead ends. For example, I've entered Undelwalt BEFORE I've defeated The Fallen (on PC) so I missed the The Ancient Ruins this way (I was lucky having a save). Another one: you can miss the quest of Hearts if you bind Dead Heart before speaking to Haruko in many places (so I did, luckily again I had a save). -- 11:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :All this is already listed in the walkthrough at the right places. - Merthos 20:40, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::So only players using walkthrough from the beginning to the end will be protected from bugs? I myself only refrerence to walkthroughs in case I'm lost or stuck but still would be grateful to get a good foreword warning. Of course 'tis only one person's opinion (i'm 89.151.138.146) --Ngng 19:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't mind but how can you be sure that someone like you (who only looks when stuck) did look at this bug list before running into one? How about adding a note on the front page that says that some things are missable and you should check the walkthrough for details? - Merthos 06:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::This can also do the trick but it won't be me who'll do it. I'd volunteer without a second thought but my English is a bit wacky for the time being. :) So it's nothing but a suggestion. --Ngng 19:41, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Now my conscience is silent. :) --Ngng 15:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) This Wikia Needs Some Improvements. It really does. It seems that unless you can fight it, or it can fight alongside you, it doesn't have a pager here. For instance, Wagram. He's an important character, yet he has no article. A wikia isn't meant to be a guide, it's meant to be a source for information. Yes, starting stats are important, but we need more background information on the characters. Like, "Baulson had a sister" or something like that. We should keep the pages we have for characters now, but make another one that says "(Name)(Character)". For those you who don't understand, I mean, if we were going to create a page on Castanea, we would have it made like "Castanea(Character)". We also need to work on the location pages. All it tells is where treasure is. So, just telling you what you need to improve on. I'll gladly help if you need it. Also, I know that it would be complicated to make good character pages, since so little information is given about them in the game, but, anything is better than nothing. 21:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :LOL, I'm not sure if I sould take this seriously. How about actually doing something instead of criticizing in the mantle of anonymity? - Merthos 21:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not criticizing, I'm just saying how the wikia could improve. And as for the anonymity, It's because I don't have an account here. And doing something, I can, but, I don't think I can do it myself. 03:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, now, I have an account. Anyway, I just said that stuff to get more help to clean the wiki. So, does anyone want to help in improving the wikia?LeRusecue 03:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, I made an article about Kazyncy, The character at the Nest of Eagles. So, can I start on this project? I was thinking about making something for the Battle at the Nest of Eagles.LeRusecue 06:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I can only speak for myself, but to me, this wiki is as clean as can be, there is nothing here to 'clean up'. To me, there is no better 'source of information' than this. If there's anything interesting in a character's background, i prefer to find it out in the game. Yes, i know Baulson has a sister. But if i didn't, i wouldn't want to read it here just because i wanted to see what arts Baulson can learn. When i open a location page, i don't do it to find out what happened there and what it looks like, i can find that out myself in the game. What i do want to know is where the treasure chests are, what can i harvest here, and what monsters can i fight here. I also don't want to find out anything about Wagram here that i don't already know from the game, even by misclicking. So to sum it up, i quite like the wiki the way it is (i wouldn't welcome changes to the current content). I like to find out the background story from the game itself and not by reading it (i'm not interested in story-related descriptive articles). I come here to find out what drops what, what can i find where, how do i learn what, and what's the next upgrade for what and how do i get it (i'm interested in game data and mechanics). But as i said, that's just my opinion. That shouldn't stop anyone from doing what they feel like doing. Drake178 07:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I respect your opinions. I'm not saying we get rid of what we have, I'm saying we add some more stuff. Like, how about this, we have one page that talks about The Vale of the Gods, while we have another(The one we have now) tell about the treasures? And, like I said earlier, A wiki is meant to tell about plot and storyline details, not to be a walkthrough/guide. We could put Spoiler warning up to keep ones who don't want to read about actual plot. And Drake, maybe you don't want to learn about the game from reading, but, there are some people out there who do want to find stuff out by reading about it. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm trying to enforce my opinions, but, I'm just saying what I think.LeRusecue 08:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I tend to be very protective about what i like, that's just the way i am, no offense meant and none taken. I respect your opinion as well, but i also think that there is no such thing as what a wikia is meant to be, it is what we make of it. For some games, the developers focus on a rich background world, story if you will, that has great depths of information by itself. For these games, this is probably what a wiki will focus on as this will likely be the driving force for the players to play and replay the game. I think this is not one of those games. True, there is a background story here too but nowhere near as rich as it could be (and i'd say nowhere near as rich as to warrant articles about it), probably because the developers focused their attention elsewhere, and aside from the main story there isn't much to be learned about this world. If you create articles with this amount of information available, they will either not be very informative (2-3 sentences) or will have to rely on speculation to create content (there are obviously exceptions). While you can argue that even 3 sentences are worth putting up an article for, i respectfully disagree. Now, on the other hand, the developers spent a great deal of time designing the system and mechanics behind this game, and i would bet that most people coming here are interested in these, hence the development of this wiki moved the way it did. The part of the game that is rich in content is what we write and want to read about. Anyway, you should probably wait for the other admins to put in a few words here before you start up large-scale, they probably won't mind you creating the descriptive articles, but if you want these to be linked instead of the current ones, i bet you'll encounter some resistance (ie. menu->baulson(character)->baulson(stats) ordering is unlikely to work, but menu->baulson(stats)->baulson(character) should be fine). Drake178 09:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Again, I respect what you have to say. You make a very good point about the storyline. However, even if there is very little to give, it's still better than nothing. Like I said before, some people come here to read about characters, not characters stats. And, The Stats first, then characters,would work perfectly with me.LeRusecue 09:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I think we can work something out, but the final say will rest with the others. Drake178 09:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes. In our little "Dispute" I forgot about what the others would think. Well, let's hope they do, since you and I finally worked something out. Though, odds are, they will disagree, and delete the two articles I just made.LeRusecue 09:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I do agree that some people would want to know about the story/history about certain character/place, and I don't mind having certain page about that information. Having a link for background information of certain character is good IMO. But we kinda need to put them into a new category since those who playing the game want stats while those want background info can find it too. I'd say that way the wiki will be more complete. Infact I would be reading such page to see what miscellaneous things I've missed out. Sarmu 12:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :For the playable character do you think the background should be added to existing page? since the game doesn't develop each character that much, it's unlikely you will have lots of background info. or it's better to have it on new page? Sarmu 12:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I would not mind some background info but I don't know where you want to get it. OK, some pages on the story characters like Wagram would be nice, but even the story does not really give much. For leaders I don't think any additional pages are needed, almost all data comes from the conversations and there are already pages for those. And just writing a summary of those, well, I don't think that add much. - Merthos 13:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. How about this? We keep these pages, and below the stats, we have those boxes (See Emma's page) and we have some information provided about them? And, would it be possible to put in-game images of the characters in?LeRusecue 05:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind using in-game images, the current ones could go down to the Gallery. For background info you can put it where it is on Emma's page, seeing as how 'rich' the game is in that content i doubt we'll have to scroll down much to get to the stats :p. You don't even have to create separate character pages for this, but if you want to elaborate on the character's role during the storyline you'll have to come up with a way to spoiler-tag it, whether you put it at the top or the bottom. I think the Background should include only that, the development and traits of the character up to the point where we meet him/her in the game. If you can come up with a good title for any other character related information (such as role in the story) we can reference it at the end of the background section and then put it somewhere near the bottom of the page so once you read the background you can just click the link and read on (without creating separate pages), although it will still have to be a spoiler-tagged section. Drake178 06:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Good Idea. Also, I've been reading some other wiki's, and, I noticed that some of them have subheadings like "Personality" and "Characteristics". You think we should add those to the character articles? Also, I think that I should add whatever I put in Baulson(Character)to Baulson's Article. We should still get articles on John, Marina, Hermien, Wagram, and any others, though. Anyway, earlier, When I said put them in a box, I meant the ones that have Spoiler Warning on them, and then have the option to show. Do you get what I'm saying?LeRusecue 07:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a reasonable plan. I would say go ahead and try it for one, two characters so we can see what it looks like. - Merthos 07:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) You can get an example on how to do the spoiler boxes on Emma's page. About separate headings, those wikis probably have enough information on these topics for it to look bad in one piece. There's no point in splitting up the nothing that we have. For starters, it should be just Background and then another heading (for which i can't come up with a title) that can contain all the spoilers. Background should contain personality traits and characteristics, if it gets too big that way, then should we think about splitting it. Drake178 07:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm going to delete my old Article of Baulson, and add it to the current Article. Put the spoiler box up(It doesn't matter where, does it?) and in the box, have information about the character, personality, characteristics, etc, right? Then I'll try the Emmy page, and you two(Or anyone reading this) Tell me if it's good, right?LeRusecue 08:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I tried the Baulson page. Tell me what you think. Also, I couldn't get the characteristics right now.LeRusecue 08:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Emmy will be a tricky one, but for Baulson's i'll remove the spoiler box i don't consider anything in there a spoiler. Drake178 08:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I just thought of something. How about, we just have the Spoiler box on Major characters, while we have The background information for characters like Baulson? Sound good?LeRusecue 08:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) How about we just have the spoiler box where there are spoilers? Emmy's Background is a likely candidate for it. :p Drake178 08:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I'll get on Emmy's article right now. By the way, by spoilers, do you mean just to the story?LeRusecue 08:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :The text of the spoiler box speaks for itself. Don't worry about it too much, we'll point them out for you. If you want to play it safe just put everything in a spoiler box and we'll remove them. Drake178 09:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, thank you. Also, I've been thinking about the Bosses of this game. Do you think we should create a separate character page for them at least? Or, how about this. for bosses like Castanea, who are fought multiple times, we merge all of his articles together into one article, and add the background information.LeRusecue 09:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I think the emmy article gets bit tricky, since it has spoilers about emma, so need spoiler tag for emmy but I think we need a better way to hide spoilers Sarmu 09:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's why i suggested putting spoiler-heavy character info at the bottom of the page. Put background at the top, add a link to the bottom section, and by the time anyone reads through the background or scrolls to the bottom the spoiler box will close up. As for bosses, i'd go with separate pages, and wouldn't merge Castanea. Drake178 09:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::We currently don't have Castanea page yet, background and story info can go to that page, then at the top a link to Castanea (disambiguation) page should do Sarmu 09:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) i created the Castanea Page. Now, This is embarrassing for me to say, but, I don't know how to upload images. Could someone help me out in that area? Thanks. Also, I think we should add some images to Emmy's page. She is a main characters and the only image of her we have is a mugshot.LeRusecue 10:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Click here, fill out file names, select 'I took this photo myself' for Licensing (provided you did), then click the button. Also check out the help link on the top of that page. Drake178 10:36, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, and i rewrote the Emmy Honeywell article for you, hope you like it :p. I assume Sarmu is trying to figure out a better way to hide spoilers, so i marked where it should start but did not put one up. Drake178 10:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I tried it and it didn't work out, so don't thing I'll have anything soon, it has to be the old fashioned way Sarmu 11:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I marked the spoiler, but it just ended up taking the whole page!LeRusecue 11:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :i already fixed it. Drake178 11:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. Now, another question about the images, how do I get images?(Sad, I know). Also, Is anyone else working on this project? I don't think just you and I can do this. Oh, and, what should we do with the Seven? The same thing as the bosses, or the leaders?LeRusecue 11:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Is there anything you do know? Forgive my sarcasm, but you started this 'project' stating that this wiki needs 'cleaning up' because you didn't find what you were looking for here, offering your help to put it there. Well, go ahead then. I'll give you one last hint: click here to find out more about the word Screenshot on wikipedia (if you're on XBOX, tough luck, you'll have to get a capture card). This 'project' is yours, not ours, if you're not willing to try and take it on alone, don't expect help from everyone else. If you work on it we'll probably join in. Until then, you're on your own. Drake178 12:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :If you on PC, you can use PC_Tweaking, otherwise need a capture card or maybe a camera (I did the town logos with a camera) Sarmu 18:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I'm getting the PC version soon, so I'll have to wait til then. By the way, I wasn't expecting help from everyone else. I was just expecting stuff like what you were doing(Like with the Emmy article, you fixed the spoiler box on it). Anyway, back to the Seven. Should we do what we did with the bosses, or what I've been doing for leaders?LeRusecue 18:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd go with character pages, they each have 3 pages already, a fourth will not make a difference. You also don't have to ask about every minor detail, do what you think is best, if it doesn't work out we can always revert/move/rename/delete anything. Drake178 18:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Alright then. You have been a huge help. Oh, and I just found something out. I may not be able to get back on this wiki for another couple of months, it's complicated. But, I didn't know this was gonna come up when I started this 'Project', so I was wondering, the changes I made, may they stay here until I get back? I'm really sorry, I just didn't see this coming. I still have the rest of the week though.LeRusecue 18:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think anyone will remove content, if anything, people will add to it. I wouldn't worry about that. Drake178 19:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, that is very good. I'll still make changes to this wikia, but, I may not be here Saturday. I'll probably come back around the middle of July, and then probably at the end of September, or, if I'm lucky, At the end of July. And, I know you said don't ask about every little thing, but, would Appearance be good information for the character articles?LeRusecue 19:08, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I prefer pictures for that (a few words about outstanding features should be fine though). Drake178 19:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about making articles for the species, would that be worth doing?LeRusecue 20:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) TBH I think that some non-playable characters SHOULD have their page. Like Wagram, who appears to be someone mentioned EVERYWHERE in the game if you pay attention to the side quest (and particularly the desert's legend) and watch carefully the picture Marina shows Rush after the first battle against NamulNiram... I mean, some players are interested in the backstory but just don't connect the dots between the said picture, the stones on the Flaumello Tower, the fact that wagram specifically mentions "magick" ("Ancient magick bound to my core...") as in slumbers of the lost fragment, etc... Had to google him and find disucssions on other site to be sure he was whoever he is (sorry, don't wanna spoil here). Same goes for the Seven. For why are the seven emiting remnants kind of black light on the device, for what happens the Hermeien, for why is there a Alina Melvinae the first time you pass trough the final fortress and fight void intruder (it's by the steps you go through when walking from the 6th path to the 7th path, where later spawns a dragon), etc... Checkitout. a question is there any way that i can give component from rush's inventory to someonelse's ??? -- 11:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) nope Sarmu 11:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) late game drops I have a suggestion for a new page. For late game customization you require certain items like jewel steel and reyas note. Those are easy to search in the wiki and to find since they can only be dropped in the AR. However, there are other items, such as Bristly Dragon Mane, Demon Mane, Vile Lizard Tail, Phantom Husk and stuff that can be dropped at several locations. I suggest to create a page where we can list the EASIEST places to farm these items. For example, the page should note that Demon Mane can be easiest farmed inside floor x of the AR. Same goes for the Vile Lizard Tail and Thick Treant Branch - there are 3-4 locations, but which one offers the greatest amount of potential mobs is unclear. This basicly could be done for all components required for Artis/Virtusis customizations (and all endgame weapons that are not artis/virtusos-customizable). In addition, this page/section could list certain "specials", like that some items can only be dropped in certain areas (i.e. large werefang thingy only path 6/7, pest toxins only in underground tier of RR etc). This new page could make the endgame content far easier to overview for "new" players. :This data should go onto the item / monster pages and not on a separate page. - Merthos 07:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I dont care where it goes, just thats visible to a player that is not on his third playthrough ! i think the main page needs to point out some important pages like "Unique Leaders Availability" or "PC Ultimate Grind" to new users. i saw them only by accident in the "Latest activity" box. i think such pages contain lots of important information and tips, and should be accesible to everyone. --Dziugas 10:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Except that PC ultimate grind is crap and should IMO be deleted from this wiki (goes against good stats up and effective grinding). Developing Arts How is the experience done? I've been told that you get 2 points for selecting it. How much is earned by using it and killing an enemy with it? Also is there a way to check the level of the Arts? :Generally 2 XP for selecting, 2 XP for executing. :* TLR Memory Reader Tool :Heres a tool written by Drake178 and me to read memory data. You need to have it running while the game is running and you can read memory data on the fly. Tables F0-FF generally cover workspace data for arts, etc. F5 is the main character workspace. Drake has stopped developing it, so i'd say it's at its final revision. Michael 00:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Is that for the PC version? I have the Xbox version. -- 20:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's only for PC. Don't want to chip my box. Drake178 03:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Recruiting the Seven Just wanted to point out that the Seven can ONLY be recruited in the PC version, sorry xbox 360 players. I was disheartened to learn about it as well. -- 07:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Agree, I just added note about this on those character page. Romangelo 12:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Which i promptly removed along with The Seven category (not useful and not needed). There is a PC only category (in which the stat pages of The Seven all are) that should tell you about this. If you insist on adding it back, add PC Only: to their availability line (make it start with this), but no other fancy stuff please. Drake178 03:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the main menu? The main menu is a big mess now, and I have no clue how to fix it. The history of the homepage seems to indicate everything is still in order, so where is the main menu's content stored instead? Vyx 01:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) On a related note, what has happened to all our tables? The header row used to have white text on a blue background, and now it's just black text on white. What is going on here? Vyx 01:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Is that just your browser problem? I see everything alright. Romangelo 01:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : I think it just happens from time to time. I panicked a little a while back when that happened. I think there's just some server maintenance happening somewhere that's causing this. It should be back to normal in about a day. Hopefully less. Zephyr135 02:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::What I'm seeing in the menu right now is that all the links to walkthroughs, combat, items, and etc. are gone, and we have instead a mess of equipment and weapons, some strange Explore the Wiki link, a New Pictures section, and etc. Hopefully this is indeed just a server hiccup that will revert to normal by itself. Vyx 02:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you ever see main page elements acting strangely site-wide it's more than likely the mediawiki crew testing or changing core wikia elements that just happen to apply to us as well. It goes away within a few hours at worst, and doesn't happen very often either, so don't worry about it. It should even be something different every time too! Drake178 19:52, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Feedback Hey all you folks contributing to the wiki... I didn't know where else to put feedback, but I couldn't just sit by and not let you guys know how incredibly awesome this wiki is. I played this game for a while but got overwhelmed quickly in trying to get all the quests, build up skills, etc... because I just didn't know how it all worked or where anything was, etc. I ended up putting down the game for around a year. Now, I've picked it back up and I stumbled across this wiki... it has already undoubtedly saved me hours of frustration and pointless grinding (while hunting down rares and the like) and I can actually ENJOY this game! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I can only imagine the hours upon hours of work that has gone into gathering all this information, and I wanted you to know the players are grateful!! Fangbearer 04:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) pages with tables hello, I wanted to inform you that in some pages (like this one http://img810.imageshack.us/img810/4972/1234567x.jpg) the tables go under (or above) some other text, which sometimes makes the text either impossible or difficult to read.Jalebian 15:02, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, this is an issue with the new skin. The pages in question were originally designed for the Monaco skin - which Wikia no longer supports - and the replacement has lumped all the general info (search bar, number of pages, recent edits etc) on to the right hand third of the screen and squidged everything else together to make room. It's on my list of things to fix, but given the time of year and that I work in retail, don't hold your breath. In the meantime, you could always use the MonoBook skin (go to Preferences, it's on the User Profile tab under Site Layouts), which all pages fit into nicely. Ferret37 21:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) A problem with save file (PC) Someday ago I renamed a save file (say from "savegame06" to "savegame07") and now the game cannot load data from it. The slot appears to be a blank one. I did used a trainer to get some weapons so I would like to ask if the trainer may cause this problem or just the game itself cannot load a renamed save file. Thank in advance.--The end. 05:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's the file itself. If you save it to a certain slot, it's supposed to be loaded from that slot. Renaming it will make it seem like a corrupted file or blank slot. Zephyr 06:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Zephyr. I learn my lesson now. Fortunately, the loss is minimal. --The end. 06:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) About wield Lv? Could you please tell me where to check my wielding style Lv? I'm training on Dual but don't know how to check if my training is reach the require of some class. So thank you for your help. :Depends. Which version are you playing? And this type of question should really be under a mechanics page. Zephyr 02:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Questons/Forum? Is there any forum for asking questions? This game is freaking hard and iam nearly to delete it cause of this fucking BR system... i am at Disc1 after the gate of hell bossfights and i died around 100 times now cause of onehit spells from bosses and rar mobs... i dont know what iam doing wrong need help! :Try GFAQs, PC board. I hang around there answering questions a lot of the time. If you're really desperate (and combining the fact that I'm bored at the moment), you can always upload your file for someone to take a look. It's a lot easier to see what the file is like, rather than the player describing it. You're not likely going to give me all the info I need. And don't forget to sign your posts... Zephyr 15:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC)